The Rudyard Kipling Theater
The Rudyard Kipling Theater is a 15-part series that is based on The Jungle Book and Just So Stories. The series is mixed with live action actors and CGI animals. Episode Plot Episode 1: Mowgli's Brothers A feral child, who was raised by wolves, will have to face a man-eating tiger and his dim-whited hyena sidekick, alone. Episode 2: The Elephant's Child Episode 3: How the Leopard Got His Spots Episode 4: The White Seal Episode 5: The Sing-Song of Old Man Kangaroo Episode 6: How the Whale Got His Throat Episode 7: How the Camel Got His Hump Episode 8: Kaa's Hunting Episode 9: The Beginning of the Armadillos Episode 10: How the Rhinoceros Got His Skin Episode 11: Toomai of the Elephants Episode 12: Her Majesty's Servants Episode 13: Tiger! Tiger! Episode 14: The Cat Who Walked By Herself Episode 15: Rikki-Tikki-Tavi The series finale. A rescued mongoose must save the boy and his parents from two cobras. Animals Featured Episode 1: Mowgli's Brothers * Bengal Tiger * Chital * Gaur * Hyena * Great Indian Hornbill * Indian Giant Squirrel * Indian Leopard * Indian Peafowl * Indian Wolf * Large Indian Civet * Red Junglefowl * Sloth Bear Episode 2: The Elephant's Child * Aardvark * African Fish Eagle * African Ground Python * African Elephant * African Lion * Bat-Eared Fox * Black-Backed Jackal * Bluebuck * Burchell's Zebra * Cape Buffalo * Cape Genet * Cape Hunting Dog * Cape Vulture * Cattle Egret * Chacma Baboon * Cheetah * Common Hippopotamus * Common Warthog * Impala * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Leopard Tortoise * Marabou Stork * Martial Eagle * Meerkat * Nile Crocodile * Quagga * Red Hartebeest * Reticulated Giraffe * Sable Antelope * South African Springhare * Southern Ostrich * Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Kolokolo Bird) * Spotted Hyena * Springbok * Vervet * White Rhinoceros Episode 3: How the Leopard Got His Spots Episode 4: The White Seal *Arctic Fox *Arctic Tern *Bearded Seal *Glaucous Gull *Humpback Whale *Ivory Gull *Killer Whale *Northern Fur Seal *Pacific Walrus *Pacific White-Sided Dolphin *Polar Bear *Salmon Shark *Spectacled Cormorant *Steller's Eider *Steller's Sea Cow *Steller's Sea Eagle *Tufted Puffin *Tundra Wolf *Winter Wren Episode 5: The Sing-Song of Old Man Kangaroo Episode 6: How the Whale Got His Throat Episode 7: How the Camel Got His Hump *African Golden Wolf *African Sacred Ibis *Arabian Horse *Dromedary *Egyptian Cattle *Egyptian Vulture *Fennec Fox *Pharaoh Hound *Scimitar-Horned Oryx Episode 8: Kaa's Hunting Episode 9: The Beginning of the Armadillos *Alligator Snapping Turtle *merican Alligator *American Black Bear *American Bison *Amphechinus (Hedgehog) *Bald Eagle *Canvasback *Carolina Parakeet *Columbian Mammoth *Cooper's Hawk *Cottonmouth *Diamondback Terrapin (Turtle) *Eastern Fox Squirrel *Eastern Screech Owl *Eremotherium *Florida Panther *Glyptotherium *Great Blue Heron *Great Egret *Grey Fox *Hemiauchenia *Jaguar *Largemouth Bass *Longnose Gar *Muskrat *Nine-Banded Armadillo *North American Raccoon *North American River Otter *Painted Bunting *Red-Winged Blackbird *Striped Skunk *Virginia Opossum *West Indian Manatee *White-Tailed Deer *Wood Duck *Wood Stork Episode 10: How the Rhinoceros Got His Skin *Asian Water Monitor *Bali Myna *Draco Lizard *Fishing Cat *Knobbed Hornbill *Malayan Colugo *Malayan Sun Bear *Malayan Tapir *Proboscis Monkey *Sumatran Orangutan *Sumatran Rhinoceros *Sumatran Tiger Episode 11: Toomai of the Elephants *Dhole *Garganey *Indian Elephant *Indian Peafowl *Indian Rhinoceros *Mugger Crocodile *Nilgai *Pygmy Hog *Ruddy Shelduck *Sambar Deer *Wild Boar Episode 12: Her Majesty's Servants Episode 13: Tiger! Tiger! * Bengal Tiger * Chicken * Hyena * Indian Leopard * Indian Pariah Dog * Indian Peafowl * Indian Wolf * Wild Water Buffalo Episode 14: The Cat Who Walked By Herself *Aurochs (Cow) *Cave Bear *Cave Lion *Common Buzzard *Common Pipistrelle (Bat) *Eurasian Eagle Owl *Eurasian Jay *Eurasian Wildcat (Cat) *Eurasian Wolf (Dog) *European Badger *European Robin *European Red Squirrel *European Mole *Golden Eagle *Greylag Goose *Mallard *Megaloceros *Tarpan (Horse) *Red Deer *Red Fox *Wild Boar *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros Episode 15: Rikki-Tikki-Tavi * Asian House Shrew (Muskrat) * Common Tailorbird * Indian Grey Mongoose * King Cobra Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:TV series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Based on Books